


Gifted

by unkissed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Epic Poetry, Gen, M/M, MISTI-con, Poetry, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkissed/pseuds/unkissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, the Malfoys would make a great deal of pomp and circumstance surrounding the naming of the heir.  A very long winded poem of epic fairytale-like proportions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ColorfulStabwound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/gifts).



> For Colorfulstabwound, who is my friend, muse, and partner in literary crime. Happy belated birthday to you and to Scorpius.

_Once upon a September fair,_

_the last of Summer’s breath warmed the air._

_The impending Autumn chilled said breeze_

_enough to inspire the newborn child to sneeze._

_And when the babe did shiver and cry,_

_to him did all his loved ones fly._

_His mother swaddled him in the softest fleece,_

_his father thought it wise to leave him in peace._

_But his grandmother declared with subtle urgency_

_that it was somewhat of a minor emergency_

_to call upon all of their relations with haste_

_for there was no more time to dally, no time to waste_

_And so that fateful night on the thirteenth of September,_

_every family friend and every family member_

_came to Malfoy Manor just shy of the midnight bell_

_to meet the tiny child and wish him well._

_They assembled in the disused grand salon_

_which had hosted large parties in a time long gone._

_Here, would commence a somewhat archaic ritual,_

_a Naming ceremony for the special individual._

_The Malfoys had not hosted a reunion since the wedding,_

_a gathering that some amongst them had been dreading._

_It could not be ignored when all were accounted,_

_how very small their gathering amounted._

_Two wizarding wars had shrunk their number._

_Despite this sobering fact, the child did slumber._

_Though labor had rendered his mother quite fatigued,_

_sleep would wait, for the guests were intrigued._

_In Astoria’s arms, the baby lay nestled peacefully_

_as she sat, poised, upon a wheeled throne so regally._

_Beside her, Draco stood, exhausted but proud,_

_as he heralded his heir grandiosely and loud._

_“I hereby call thee Scorpius Hyperion,_

_For thou art bright and glorious, my cheery son._

_Brilliant and regal, and first of thy name,_

_after the constellation from whence thou came.”_

_Magic sprinkled from Draco’s wand like gently falling snow_

_so that his son would be protected, prosper, and grow._

_It was not an enchantment, nor a blessing from above,_

_It was very old magic – the Power of Love._

_Thereafter, gifts were bestowed upon the dear boy._

_Each gift was a wish and a dream - not a mere toy._

_Each was delivered with love and the best intention,_

_because, in him, his family saw hope and redemption._

_Astoria knew first hand that The Fates favored cruelty._

_Yet her bequest upon Scorpius was her own gift of Beauty._

_“May you always be as lovely as the day you were born,_

_upon your sweet face, a fair countenance will be worn.”_

_Blue mist issued forth from her wand like perfume,_

_which gathered into a cloud, and one might presume_

_that the tears which she cried were those of pure joy,_

_but it was never easy for Astoria to be a Malfoy._

_Her husband was at fault, but another could be blamed._

_Draco’s best friend loved him and was not ashamed._

_As the child’s godfather and ostensible ‘Uncle Theo’,_

_Theodore would be a part of Scorpius’ parenting trio._

_Thusly, before the child, Theodore went down on one knee,_

_and said, “It is the gift of The Arts I bestow upon thee,_

_so that you’d see the beauty in everything that came_

_into your life, whether extraordinary or mundane.”_

_“May you be creative and imaginative, and talented too,_

_in drawing or dancing, whatever you’d like to do._

_And there’s one more thing – I’m not quite done yet,_

_As if you were my own, I will love you.  Never forget.”_

_Daphne, his godmother, was much more direct._

_She grinned at her nephew, or something to that effect._

_“It is the gift of Wit that I shall be effusing._

_May all that you utter be clever and amusing._

_And if it is not, may your thoughts stay behind_

_a smile that is gracious, even when you’re unkind.”_

_Next was the matron of the small Greengrass clan._

_One of two women Scorpius would call ‘gran’._

_Endora emoted as if on a theatrical stage,_

_as dramatic as ever – no one could assuage._

_“Oh Scorpius, dear Scorpius, sweet grandchild of mine!_

_Your life should be perfect, if by chance or design._

_But just to ensure good fortune comes your way,_

_I bestow the gift of Luck upon you today!”_

_Under her breath did his grandmother murmur,_

_“If you want to see misfortune, no need to look further_

_than the woman that birthed you – she married a dud._

_He wanted nothing from her but an heir of pure blood.”_

_With her wand, she drew glittering shapes of rich green,_

_hoping nobody discerned what she really did mean._

_Then she teetered away upon her very high heels,_

_in disregard of what anyone else thinks or feels._

_Like the gift she bestowed, it was lucky for her_

_that the elder Malfoys did not hear or refer_

_to the insinuation of a loveless sham marriage,_

_or how quick she was to blame and disparage._

_Narcissa understood the meaning of the celebration._

_She was overcome with pride and utter elation._

_So in love and delighted with her grandchild was she,_

_for he was everything she knew that a Malfoy could be._

_“I bestow the gift of Wisdom,” she spoke with quiet grace,_

_“For the missteps of youth are difficult to erase._

_You’ll learn from your forbearers, and won’t make their mistakes._

_You’ll have prudence and insight to avoid life’s heartaches.”_

_She gave her wand an elegant flourish, scattering silver dust._

_Then it was Lucius’ turn, and she knew that she must_

_hold her dear husband’s arm, for he was left rather feeble_

_by the two terms in Azkaban served for criminal evil._

_Lucius could not speak with stately fervor like he once did._

_It was with a wheezy, yet ever-dignified drawl that he bid_

_his grandson well, but it was more like a decree,_

_like a last will and testament to a lesser degree._

_“Scorpius Hyperion, heir to my name and estate,_

_this house was a palace once – opulent and great._

_One day all of this will be bestowed unto thee,_

_and so I shall give you the gift of Prosperity.”_

_“May your birth usher Malfoy Manor into the New Era._

_Let your light burn away the memories of terror._

_May your life be a bright chapter in our family’s story._

_Let this home, like our name, be returned to its glory.”_

_His words were well meant, but were not just mere thoughts,_

_for they came with an endowment in the child’s vault at Gringotts._

_He waved his wand in a wide arc with a trail of gold smoke,_

_And with that, he ensured his grandson would never go broke._

_Then Blaise gave the boy Charisma, Pansy gifted him with Style._

_Graham forgot what he was saying, and it took him a while._

_In the meantime, Millie gave him Valor, and Greg gave him Fortitude._

_Eventually, Graham gave him Cleverness, and Tracey gave Gratitude._

_Last, but not least, was the newborn’s proud father,_

_but Scorpius stirred before his dad could even bother._

_He balled up his hands, whined, and fussed,_

_The novice parents panicked and were rather nonplussed._

_Scorpius made a face that looked thoroughly displeased._

_“He’s losing his patience like his dad,” Theodore teased._

_There was, however, a creeping sense of foreboding,_

_Followed by the bell of the manor doors tolling._

_Narcissa’s eyes widened with sudden realization._

_She had neglected to invite a certain blood relation,_

_which could potentially cause an awkward situation_

_if said uninvited guest should join their convocation._

_At that exact moment, Scorpius began to fret and bawl._

_Lucius sent the elf to usher in who had come to call._

_Seconds later they were all in utter shock,_

_so scandalized, that none amongst them could talk._

_For a witch had apparated into their midst,_

_who Narcissa had purposely left off the guest list._

_Even the baby had been startled into uncomfortable silence,_

_and his mother held him tight, fearing threat of violence._

_In a loose chignon, the witch wore her wild, black hair,_

_and was accompanied by a gangly boy under her care,_

_whose head was adorned with curls of turquoise blue._

_They were not formally announced, but everyone knew,_

_it was Andromeda Tonks and her young grandson, Teddy._

_She was holding his hand and a wand at the ready._

_And though she was family, nobody was taking a chance._

_Draco and Theodore flanked the baby in a defensive stance._

_Narcissa graciously greeted her long estranged sister._

_She welcomed her with a smile, as if she had missed her._

_Andromeda returned the same politeness and poise_

_as she glanced between the two very different little boys._

_“Did you forget to send an invitation, my sweet sister dear?_

_For if you intended to send one, the owl got lost, I fear._

_You should be more prudent with the owls you are sending,_

_for it also misplaced the invitation to Draco’s wedding.”_

_Of course, Andromeda was speaking with much veiled sarcasm,_

_for nothing could bridge the rift between them, wide as a chasm._

_Narcissa replied, “The Fates have conspired to keep us apart_

_by blundering owls.  And it truly breaks my heart.”_

_“In my defense, I tried to reconcile many years prior._

_At your door, I left an olive branch and a note, hoping to retire_

_this bad blood between us that divided the House of Black,_

_but immediately after, you sent the olive branch back.”_

_“Your olive branch was ill-timed,” Andromeda explained,_

_“I’d just lost my husband and daughter, and her baby remained._

_I was bitter and overwhelmed when you tried to reach out._

_And how could you blame me? Your allegiance was in doubt.”_

_“You had supported the side that killed people I loved,_

_you had resigned to do evil every time you were shoved._

_If you are truly reformed, as you lot claim to be,_

_then put our names back on the Black Family Tree.”_

_Lucius was tired of diplomacy and put his foot down,_

_“You listen here, woman,” he said with a deep frown,_

_“You can’t just barge in here and demand reparation,_

_regardless of whether or not you received an invitation.”_

_Astoria agreed, with an affronted expression on her face,_

_“My son’s Naming ceremony is neither the time nor the place!”_

_Andromeda argued, “On the contrary, I find it quite apt._

_It’s a family matter and we’re all here -  No need to overreact.”_

_Narcissa sighed quietly as she turned it over in her mind._

_For a change, she wanted to do what was right and kind._

_And though her husband looked ever like a sour skeptic,_

_Andromeda was her sister by blood – she had to accept it._

_“It’s been far too long, and we are reunited at last._

_I know it will be difficult to forget our darkened past._

_Though I had scorned you, it was wrong of me to judge._

_I hope you can move on and that you won’t hold a grudge.”_

_Andromeda hesitated and eyed Narcissa’s outstretched hand._

_She would not be placated. An apology, she would demand._

_“That’s all fine and well, but I doubt that you are sorry._

_You can’t just erase what happened or change this tragic story.”_

_“Your actions up to this point speak more truthfully than your words._

_You can’t excuse your apathy with disoriented birds._

_Your words are thin and you seem rather withdrawn._

_I’d expect you to make more of an effort from now on.”_

_“Of course,” Narcissa replied, and smiled so cordially._

_And though they had begun to make amends, it was uncertainly._

_There remained so much unsaid and still so much tension._

_It seemed nothing was resolved with this intervention._

_The blue-haired child tugged on Andromeda’s dress._

_“Can we go now gran?” he asked with much duress._

_“Not yet, Teddy dear. There is something yet to be done._

_I’ve come here with a gift for the precious little one.”_

_Then her demeanor took on a very drastic change._

_It was like she was possessed by Bellatrix Lestrange._

_She raised her wand with seemingly malicious intent_

_and the room erupted into shouts of objection and dissent._

_With a powerful expeliarmus, every wizard was disarmed,_

_leaving everyone wandless, helpless, and alarmed._

_Scorpius’ family surrounded him to form a human shield,_

_against Andromeda’s wrath and the magic she did wield._

_Andromeda spoke with a dark and sinister voice,_

_commanding attention, for they had no choice._

_With righteousness, she invoked the power of revenge._

_The murder of her husband, daughter and son, she’d avenge._

_“Scorpius Hyperion, yours are like your parents’ cold eyes._

_Unto you, first son of Draco, I bestow the gift of Reprise,_

_so that in your seventeenth year on the thirteenth of September,_

_you will find your life indistinguishable from that of your progenitor.”_

_The candles blew out and left the room in the dark._

_Magic crackled the air as she cast off a spark._

_Smoke and chaos filled the room, from bottom to top,_

_then the uninvited guests were gone with a poof and a pop._

_When the air finally cleared in the hazy enclosure,_

_everyone recovered and regained their composure._

_When all wands were returned to their rightful master,_

_Draco found his was broken, and gave it a plaster._

_And if that were not a bad omen on its own,_

_Andromeda’s words took on an ominous tone._

_Narcissa remained calm, as would be expected._

_She carried on smiling and appeared unaffected._

_“What man wouldn’t want their son to be just like their dad?”_

_she reassured Draco, “If I were you, I’d be glad.”_

_Astoria agreed, “I’m not worried. Your aunt is quite mad.”_

_But Draco glanced at Theodore and looked rather sad._

_Theo consoled him with an affectionate pat on his shoulder,_

_“If this is a curse, it won’t take effect ‘till he’s older,_

_but you can fix this right now, you can make it alright,_

_for there is still one gift to bestow upon the child tonight.”_

_Draco’s eyes lit up with understanding and glistened with hope._

_He’d be lost in life without his best mate to help him through and cope._

_He thanked Theodore with a smile, which promised a little more later._

_Then he thought of the best gift of all – none would be greater._

_He took his infant son into his arms, still unsure of how to hold him,_

_though he supported the baby’s head, as Narcissa had told him._

_He looked upon Scorpius and his heart began to swell_

_Draco never cried, but in his eyes, tears began to well._

_“Scorpius, my boy, I love you more than I can say,_

_I’m not affectionate or articulate with emotions that way,_

_and I’m sorry, I can’t express it – I just haven’t the voice,_

_but it is with all my love that I give you the gift of Free Choice.”_

_With the power of his love alone, he performed wandless magic._

_He hoped that this gift would prevent something tragic,_

_for he remembered the loneliness of being seventeen,_

_the trauma of being a young Death Eater, and the horror he had seen._

_He remembered Theo running away to escape the impending war,_

_and how much he needed him, when his friend was very far._

_And though the two are reunited – together in almost every way,_

_he still feels the dull remnants of that pain until this day._

_Draco would never wish that sort of suffering on another soul,_

_particularly his son, and so he made it his life’s goal_

_to protect him while still allowing his heart to roam free,_

_to choose his own path, to become who he wants to be._

_Seventeen years had come and gone in the blink of an eye,_

_The baby boy was now a man – oh, how does time fly!_

_Scorpius was handsome and sociable, and artistically inclined._

_He was not particularly athletic, but very sharp of mind._

_He’d grown up rather sheltered, but had been through quite a lot._

_Draco had divorced his mother when Scorpius was just a tot._

_Astoria drank heavily when glum, which was more often than not._

_Despite all this, Scorpius was a happy lad, or so everyone thought._

_On Scorpius’ birthday, Draco closely observed his son,_

_for signs of Andromeda’s curse, and found that there was none._

_Compared to Draco at seventeen, Scorpius had a very different life._

_He was carefree and optimistic, without fear and strife._

_And just when Draco thought that his son was safe from the curse,_

_he made a shocking discovery and thought nothing could be worse._

_He’d been secretly following Scorpius around his school that day,_

_when he spied him with his best mate, Albus, in a more than friendly way._

_Draco immediately apparated home, flustered and distraught._

_It seemed his over-protectiveness had been all for naught._

_He had a drink and a cigarette in an attempt to calm his nerves,_

_and then realized the similarity of their paths, despite the different curves._

_While talking with Theodore, Draco finally learns,_

_that it had taken him decades, and many twists and turns,_

_to get to the same place that his son now finds himself._

_So he retired his concerns and put them on the shelf._

_He saw that Andromeda’s words had actually come to fruition,_

_but it was not a curse as they had feared, it was a premonition._

_She plagued the family with worry, but left Scorpius unharmed,_

_and because they were so careful, the boy’s life was charmed._

_Draco sighed and put his arms around Theodore,_

_his life partner, his best mate, his paramour._

_With a kiss as gentle as the soft feathers of a dove,_

_he whispered, “Scorpius is just like me – he’s hopelessly in love.”_

_In the days and years to come, Scorpius will indeed reprise the role_

_his father had taken before him, but he’ll do it with a pure soul._

_He’ll run away with Albus, like Draco had done with Theo._

_And like them, he’ll see the world – he’ll even visit Rio._

_But he’ll never be pressured to keep his feelings suppressed._

_He will never be forced to take a wife - he will not be oppressed._

_In fact, he’ll marry that Potter kid and they’ll have a huge soiree._

_Even Andromeda and Teddy will be in happy attendance that day._

_Old wounds will heal and family feuds will be forgotten_

_with love, understanding, and a bit of wistful laughter._

_And so the houses of Malfoy and Black, Weasley and Potter_

_lived happily ever after._

**Author's Note:**

> I know this poem follows no discernible rhythm, but it has a pretty set rhyming scheme. However, I did not attempt to do some crazy Shakespearean verse stuff, even though it reads like a failed attempt at such. Yeah, and they break into old English at random points for no reason. Whatever, it was fun! And so HARD to keep rhyming.


End file.
